Creation of a Consort
by Silver-Crescent XIV
Summary: After the end of sixth year, Harry has decided that he won't just sit back and follow the Light and leaves, leaving the only person who knows where he is. After a few months, Voldemort has taken the crown and is now ruling a more powerful Britain, but when a rebellion group is starting to take a dramatic turn, Harry can't keep ignoring it. Now, he must begin a journey and ignore th
1. Reluctant Agreement

**{Summary}: **After the end of sixth year, Harry has decided that he won't just sit back and follow the Light and leaves, leaving the only person who knows where he is. After a few months, Voldemort has taken the crown and is now ruling a more powerful Britain, but when a rebellion group is starting to take a dramatic turn, Harry can't keep ignoring it. Now, he must begin a journey and ignore the ministrations of a certain dark lord, oh how fate loves him. AU.

**{Pairings}: **Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort, Hermione/Severus, one sided: Ron/Hermione.

**{Disclaimer}: I own nothing, all rights belong to their rightful owners, I only own the plot of this story.**

_Thoughts and memories_

_/parseltongue/_

Chapter 1: Reluctant Agreement

"Dumbledore's dead" a voice whispered into the silence that stretched on in the Room of Requirement.

"I know," a smooth voice answered from one of the two armchairs in the prominently bare room.

"What are you going to do? Everyone expects you to defeat the dark lord"

A scoff resounded through the room, standing up the figure turned to face the other occupant in the room. A set of eyes placed the female figure in her place. _After what happened, I can understand why he has doubts _she thought.

Once upon a time, his eyes were just one color; they were a shade of green that most knew, _Lily's eyes_. Now without the glamour, his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Heterochromic iridis, that's what muggles called it, now prominent in his features. His right eye, a green so bright it could reminisce the _Avada Kedavra_, and the left one, a haunting pale blue, like clear water.

Giving a sigh, the pair of eyes turned to the window that overlooked the lake.

"You know this situation is laughable, Hermione. So funny that I can't laugh"

"What do you mean, Harry?" concern about his health slipped into her mind.

"You know what I mean. People expect me to defeat the dark lord, a mere seventeen year old against someone who had decades of experience, in magic and charisma. His followers are a whole other story with their solid dedication to him. The so called _Light_ does nothing but hide behind a child, who never had a moment in his life to be a child."

Sadness crept up in her body as tears filled her brown eyes. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms in a comforting gesture. Pain ripped through her heart when he remained still.

"It's unfair, everything always seems to be against you." Hermione sobbed, tears flowing as she buried her head into his chest, choking when no heartbeat was heard.

Hermione was the only one that knew his secret; she figured it out after two months into their sixth year. No one else knew, not even Ron who was currently busy snogging Lavender to pay attention.

Who would have known the Potters, a prominent light family, had a magical inheritance of a dark creature.

"Hermione, I have a plan, and I need you to do something for me." Harry said breaking her train of thought looking up and staring into the uniquely colored eyes.

Nodding her head, she unwrapped her arms from him and stepping back to look at him fully.

"Anything."

A smirk on his face made her question her agreement into whatever plan he made.

~Line Break~ _time skip 5 months_

Shackles rattled against the damp dungeons. Looking through the dim lighting, Hermione sighed. _When did this happened _she thought, the protective charm Harry gave her moved under her shirt, slowly healing her bruises she received from lower death eaters.

The dungeon was damp and clearly used for torture, considering the bloodstains that surrounded the floor. Next to her in another cell separated by bars was Ron, who was in the same position as her. Arms and legs bound to the wall.

"The traitor, he turned his back on us!" Ron complained next to her.

"Shut up Ronald, you don't know anything about Harry."

"I _was _his best friend Hermione." He argued back tugging his red face to the bars to look closer into her cell.

"Oh yeah, what a perfect best friend" sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "You ignored him in favor of snogging Lavender. Either way we're in this mess because of you."

"Me? You said we were clear in taking the cup." Ron replied hotly, his angry blush clashing with his matted red hair.

"No, I said the cup was being moved, by _Bellatrix, _I never said we were clear to take it." Her eyes blaring in anger at the ignorance and blindside the group gained after Harry disappeared 5 months ago.

"Whatever, if Harry hadn't left us Voldemort would be dead, and I'd be a rich brother in law." Ron muttered angrily.

Glowering at his form, Hermione shifted her leg slightly, pulled back, and kicked hard at the bars Ron was leaning on.

"Ow! Bloody hell, what was that for?!"

"Aw, is the little blood traitor hurting, does he want his mommy?" a soft mocking voice crept into the dungeon.

Shivering Hermione shifted her gaze to the entrance, by now the other unnamed prisoners were awake and staring fearfully in that direction. Ron's face drained in color, while Hermione cleared hers of any emotion.

Standing at the door way was the crowned ruler of Britain; Lord Voldemort. Next to him was Lucius Malfoy, who looked gleeful at the sight of the Weasly's tied in his dungeons, and Bellatrix Lestrange, her eyes alight with an insane glint.

The dark lord strode forward to stop in the middle of the room, his figure alight with the torches. The man in question had a very dark lord appearance. His jet black hair falling mid back, at least that was what it looked like, was tied with a leather band exposing an aristocratic face that barely looked in his mid twenties. Crimson eyes were the only indication of a haunting power that Voldemort possessed. His clothes were made from the finest spun silk. A black dress shirt with silver linings on the cuff, black slacks, and black dragon hide boots. His cloak, a dark green, was left open showing his masculine and tall figure.

Another added feature to his look was an obsidian crown, lined with silver, and when looked closely, detail of a snake wrapping around the base of it in a full circle.

Her body shivered at the pure power the dark lord had, it even seemed to have grown stronger than her last encounter with him. _The minister stood no chance; we stood no chance _she thought mournfully.

"So, the remnants of Potter's abandoned group still try and fight me, even if I already won." The voice languidly spread to every ear.

"You haven't won!" Ron argued, getting a sudden bout of bravery. "Harry will come back and fight you, he'll defeat you."

"Oh and where is he." The voice hissed in irritation. "Potter left you and I wear the crown of a ruler. No other rebellion will stand against me, I'll destroy you before you even try." Anger seeping into his crimson eyes, and his yew wand suddenly appeared from under his robes. "_Crucio,"_

Ron buckled up and fell in a fetal position. His screams rebounded around the room, and for what seemed like years, but merely a few minutes, fiery hot pain of knives spreading around him was intense. After a few minutes, the curse was removed leaving Ron gasping for air on the floor, the chains leaving him in an awkward position.

Hermione looked away, even though Ron was annoying, it still hurt seeing her friends screaming in pain. Memories started to overflow her mind when she remembered seeing Harry's delicate situation.

-flashback-

_"Harry?" Hermione called out after figuring out where he was. He was certainly making it a habit to run away whenever she tried to corner him._

_A muffled scream answered her, making her jump and run into the dark towards the figure slumped at the corner near the windows._

_"N-No, don't come closer." Harry managed to reply through clenched teeth. _

_Stopping barely a few feet, her eyes swept around his ragged figure. Scratch marks stained his neck and arms. It pained her that the only friend that stood up for her was in a vicious amount of pain._

_"Oh Harry." Hermione whispered sympathetically, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a vial of a blood replenishing potion and a blood pop. She set the items within his reach. _

_Surprised eyes took in the objects and then flew upward at her in alarm. _

_"What, do you really think I couldn't figure it out." She scoffed before prodding him to consume the objects. After a few minutes of him drinking the vial into his mouth and giving a relieved sigh, they were both soon seated in the armchairs that occupied the room._

_Staring at her Harry gave a tentative smile, almost afraid, and unwrapped the blood pop and starting to suck on it_

_"Thank you."_

_"Anytime Harry, anytime."_

-flashback ends-

"What an interesting memory you have Miss Granger" a voice cut through her thoughts making her jump.

Focusing her gaze she noticed Voldemort was looking straight at her, a smirk etched onto his face. _Oh no, he saw the memory_ she thought panicked.

"What memory?" Ron groaned from his place beside her.

Panicked Hermione snapped her head to stare at him, but before answering, Bellatrix chimed in with a singsong voice.

"Maybe she knows where _he _is my lord." As she danced closer to Hermione, gripping her face in her hands, tilting it up, and prying her eyes to look at crimson irises.

"Legilimens." A soft voice hissed before her mind was ripped open.

-flashback-

_"Harry, your glamour may be good, but people are starting to notice"_

_"Don't worry about it Hermione, the term ends in three days. It won't matter by then."_

_Sighing at his stubbornness, Hermione plopped onto the seat next to him. Harry turned his dulled green eyes to her, giving a small smile at her, before he suddenly stood up. _

_"Wait here." A belated explanation trailed after he went up the stairs, then he was back in less than a few minutes._

_Jumping slightly she glared at him, resulting in his small chuckles to run through the room that was soon followed by her own laughter.  
>Looking at his hands a small black box laid in his hands. Before either of them could say anything, Ron ran into the room, stopping at the sight of them. Eyes narrowing he made his way towards them when Hermione felt something be pressed into her palm. Looking into glamoured eyes, she gave a small nod; open it later his eyes read. <em>

_Ron stormed up and went to sit between them, but Harry swiftly stood up and went up the stairs muttering a swift good night._

-flashback ends-

"Stop it, leave her alone!" Ron screamed bringing Hermione back to her senses when the dark lord broke his eye contact with her. Shaking her head, she realized that while she was absorbed in her memory Bellatrix moved from her to Ron, her heeled boot forcing him onto the floor.

Looking back up after her breathing got back to normal, she noticed the dark lord was pacing back and forth, a calculating glint in his eyes.

"I believe a change of plans is required." A voice whispered making everyone snap his or her gazes to the malicious look that the dark lord had.

Somewhere far from the dungeon a certain vampire gave a small sneeze interrupting a servant who was talking about an upcoming meeting.

"Bless you my lord." A servant said handing him a white cloth.

"Thank you." Replied the figure taking the handkerchief with his gloved hand.

"Feeling under the weather."

"No, it just came out of nowhere."

"Maybe someone's talking about you."

"Possibly." Before the figure shook his head and turned his attention to the folder in front of him.

~Line Break~ _time skip 2 years_

The dark shrouds of shadows spread throughout a dimly lit room. At the end of the room, near the doors to the balcony, sat a throne of black obsidian, which seemed to blend into the room, with vines of silver running through it on top a slightly raised platform. The room itself was occupied with many hauntingly beautiful human like creatures mingling with each other. To many eyes it seemed like a simple dinner party.

Suddenly all heads turned towards the dark oak doors which opened a second later to reveal a guest not many of them were expecting. Upon the threshold was the most powerful dark lord, ever since Salazar Slytherin's son, walked into the room with careful steps with his entourage of dark witches and wizards, known as death eaters all of them cloaked with their hoods up, obscuring their face, physically and magically from the assemblies superior eyesight.

The group walked through the room, as the creatures parted looking for any hostility, tensed and ready for any harm that might appear towards any of them, stopping in front of the throne.

When the last death eater stepped into place a flock of ravens swirled around the throne, seemingly appearing from the shadows itself then dissipated into a black fog like substance. Clearing out, sitting elegantly upon the once empty throne sat a young man who looked no older than nineteen with his head cocked slightly to the side and arms rested on the arm rests and legs crossed in a relaxed fashion. He sat with his raven black hair, glistening a blood red when the light caught it, brushing his shoulders framing his deceiving angelic face that held bright heterochromic eyes, one light green and the other a pale blue. Dressed in rich clothing of a simple dark blue button down shirt, black trousers, and black dress shoes completed his elegant look.

One look in his eyes showed that he was far more than a simple human. The young man went by the simple name of Noir, leader of the immortal predators: vampires.

He raised an elegant eyebrow at the cloaked death eaters and gave a small smirk to the dark lord.

"Well, I never thought that you would ever come as far as Romania to speak small words to me," Noir said his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Of course not, I have information that could interest you," the baritone voice of Lord Voldemort, replied never removing his crimson eyes from the unique pair that shown brightly under the hood. "Perhaps it is better spoken in private" nodding his cloaked head to the assembly behind him of gathered vampires.

Further pushing his suspicions, his curiosity got the best of him, after all the dark lord was supposed to be in Britain executing remnants of the rebel organizations from his regime and iron rule. Nodding his head once, Noir raised his right hand towards the assembly breaking eye contact to sweep his eyes through his subjects.

"I apologize, but pressing matters have taken precedence, we will meet again another time, feel free to stay in the city if you wish." He said addressing them with a calm and steady voice.

No sooner than he closed his mouth, the vampires gave low bows and curtsies to him and exited the room. Turning back to the death eaters, he gave them a piercing stare before the smirk returned to his face.

"Why don't we take our talk somewhere else, you all must be tired from travelling," he said coyly watching as a few lower ranked death eaters were swaying back and forth, either from fatigue or the combined magic of the dark lord and his own.

Voldemort turned to glare at those that dared to give the impression of weakness before turning back to the vampire, nodding imperiously in agreement. Truth be told passing the dark runes and wards around the manor along with going unnoticed in Britain was taking its toll on him as well.

Noir stood up elegantly, gesturing to one of his obscured bodyguards, "Why don't you go down to the kitchen and prepare refreshments for our _esteemed _guests, we will be in the north hall on the second floor" walking around the group of death eaters to the tall doors. Without any delay the group all marched behind the vampire lord, following him while protecting the back of their own ruler who was keeping pace to the young man.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't want any of us here" Voldemort interjected as they walked at equal pace up a flight of white marble stairs with a black railing.

"The feeling is mutual." Came a short reply as he stopped at a pair of white ivory doors engraved with vines that framed around them.

The room they entered was significantly different from the other room. It was bright and open allowing moonlight to pour from the windows and was lit up with a chandelier above them. In the middle of the room was a semicircular white leather couch, with two armchairs on either side in front of a blaring fireplace. The vampire gestured mockingly to the dark lord and them to have a seat while he goes to sit on one of the armchairs. Without much prodding and a little irked by the vampire, Voldemort sat his tall frame elegantly into the armchair while his death eaters occupied the couch.

"Come now, don't we know each other well enough for you to expose your face." Noir interjected as a servant who came from the shadows silently passed refreshments to the death eaters.

Taking a deep breath, Voldemort decided to humor the vampire and gestured for his group to remove their hoods, along with dropping his own. When the hood dropped from his face Noir raised an eyebrow. Last time he checked the dark lord was supposed to look like a snake hybrid that was unsightly and feared. The man that sat before him was undoubtedly the dark lord who looked significantly different. Gone was the fearful snake like hybrid looks replaced with sinfully handsome features.

Quickly averting his gaze from staring to long, heterochromic eyes swept through the room. Prominent faces that stood out were mainly from the inner circle. Lucius was sitting closest to the dark lord with a haughty smirk with his son Draco sitting close to him who kept moving his gaze quickly between the two. Next to him was Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus, and brother in law Rabastan, with the two brothers looking around stoically and Bellatrix showing a not so sane look in her eyes. Then his eyes stopped at a figure next to them.

Eyes widening slightly at the surprising sight in front of him, was Hermione Granger, her hair now silky and smooth with brown eyes alight, was hugging the arm of Severus Snape, who was looking down at her with a small smile.

Quickly looking at the outer circle members his eyes returned to Voldemort who he now noticed was watching him. Raising an eyebrow at the scrutiny, Noir made a gesture for him to start talking. Smirking the dark lord leaned forward a bit, grabbing the attention of his followers.

"As you can see, a prominent member of a rebel organization has joined my ranks," he said gesturing to Hermione who was now focused on Noir himself. "She gave me quite a bit of information…" trailing off a delighted light dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, and this affects me how?" Noir replied eyes narrowing slightly and fangs slightly elongating threateningly.

"The information she gave me was very interesting I believe you would want to hear it" Voldemort stated while unfolding his frame from the chair to approach the vampire who tensed. Stopping a few feet a smirk made itself onto his face.

"_Harry…" _the baritone voice purred into the room.

Noir, now recognized as Harry, darted his eyes to Hermione who was staring pleadingly at him. Whatever the dark lord wanted, she wanted him to comply.

"Well, well…I would have never thought…" Harry replied standing up himself, walking with the grace of a feline to lean against the corner of the fireplace. Tilting his head in curiosity, a small chuckle found its way out of his mouth. "What are you going to do? Kill me? That would not be an easy mission considering…" while gesturing to the fact of what and who he was.

Surprisingly the dark lords smirk grew sharper, eyes becoming slitted and stirred an unwanted feeling in his stomach, like when he drank something bad.

"Miss Granger has told me off your abilities." Voldemort said, his eyes alight with amusement. "Your rare powers, even for a vampire, darkness manipulation. The irony of the once figure of light having powers of dark magic."

"What they think of me means nothing, you can't blackmail me with this. What my power is has none of your concern." A scathing tone replied, eyes slitting in anger, claws retracting, fangs glinted threateningly.

"Harry…" a soft voice interjected.

Spinning around and pinning his friend with his angered stare, only to have calming brown ones stare back. Tilting his head to the side curiously Harry started to move closer to her before a claw like hand paused his movement. His head snapped to the dark lord.

_/Such an interesting inheritance, an actual born vampire, the first in centuries/ _the sensual tongue of snakes making him widen his eyes.

_/Right, and why is this important to you? / _Harry replied, easily slipping into parseltongue. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the death eaters shivered at the sound of the noble tongue.

_/It matters a lot to me Little One/_

Snarling in irritation, Harry ripped his arm from his tight grip to turn to his best friend.

"Hermione, what is going on?" ignoring the close proximity Voldemort was at now.

"Harry, I-I was worried about you, and Voldemort promised he wouldn't kill you if I told him where you were."

Raising an eyebrow, he motioned for her to continue to give her explanation. She took a deep breath before moving up off the couch and walk closer to him. She took one pale hand into both of hers before taking a deep breath.

"Harry, Ron escaped from the dungeons, he's twisting the minds of muggleborns to follow the Light idealism. He's going to try and overthrow Voldemort's rule. I don't think he'll stop, not until…" She broke off as tears started to flow from her eyes.

Severus stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders and she replied by turning and burying her face in his chest. Harry narrowed at their intimacy, before he turned to look at Voldemort.

"Again, I don't understand why you want me to do anything, in case you haven't noticed I have things that take priority here in Romania, which by the way is pretty far from Britain."

"Please Harry." A small voice echoed as he turned back to look at Hermione. "Ron has gone and followed Dumbledore's twisted ideals, if he sees you than maybe he'll stop. He's going to far, he's pulling little children into this."

Taking a deep breath he turned his back to them all and walked to the balcony windows. The first rays of the sun were beginning to rise, lighting up the surrounding area. Closing his eyes, he realized how much Ron still matters to his surrogate sister.

"Fine I'll come back and help."

With that one sentence, Harry didn't realize he sealed his fate involving a certain dark lord.

_A/N: Done. I was really toying with this idea and I just thought why not. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Reviews and feedbacks are appreciated. Until next time, ja ne. _


	2. Deceit

**{Summary}: **After the end of sixth year, Harry has decided that he won't just sit back and follow the Light and leaves, leaving the only person who knows where he is. After a few months, Voldemort has taken the crown and is now ruling a more powerful Britain, but when a rebellion group is starting to take a dramatic turn, Harry can't keep ignoring it. Now, he must begin a journey and ignore the ministrations of a certain dark lord, oh how fate loves him. AU.

**{Pairings}: **Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort, Hermione/Severus, one sided: Ron/Hermione.

**{Disclaimer}: I own nothing, all rights belong to their rightful owners, I only own the plot of this story.**

_Thoughts and memories_

_/parseltongue/_

Chapter 2: Deceit

"What is your progress?" a scratchy voice echoed to the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix.

Currently the Order consisted of a few members of the original Order, the ones that didn't surrender to Voldemort's reign when he gave them a pardon after Dumbledore fell. The leader's blue eyes swept around the room taking the group, where members like Kingsley Shacklebot, Mundungus Fletcher, and Alastor Moody were some of the few who remained in the rebel group.

A low grunt answered as the retired auror, Mad Eye Moody, hobbled forward, tossing down a diadem that had a black jewel on it. Gasps were heard through the room, after all Ravenclaw's diadem was supposed to be lost to the wizarding world. The leader stepped up to grab it showed him in the dim light. The gangly and tall figure of Ronald Weasley, dressed in tattered robes from the fighting, was able to rally the group with a promise of freedom and justice.

"Wonderful!" Blue eyes lit up with an odd twinkle dancing in them. "Now we have the cup and the diadem. The diary and ring are already gone. All we need now is Slytherin's locket, Nagini, and the unknown seventh horcrux and we can finally rid the world of the bastard."

As he spoke on his voice went from triumphant to calculating. _Where would he hide the last one, the snake and locket are always near him, but that last one? Where? Where would Tom hide it?_

His train of thought was broken when a plump red headed woman crushed him into a hug.

"Oh, my wonderful Ron is leading us to a wonderful victory, then we can free the others from their torment and find Harry. That poor boy had to go and leave his family…" Molly Weasley said, as Ron tried to break out of the suffocating hold that she had on him.

"Lad, how the bloody hell are we going to get the last three?" Moody grunted getting the group to focus and Molly somber up from her excited thoughts. Looking around, Ron noticed that the members of his family still in the order were there. Aside from his mom, his dad, Arthur Weasley, and his little sister Ginny, the other members of the Weasley clan fled and took the offered place in Voldemort's rule. _Good riddance to those traitors_ Ron thought angrily as he fingered the deluminator, a parting gift from Dumbledore.

"First, we need to grab the last two horcruxes, next track down Harry, then continue Dumbledore's plan. Then this war will finally finish." Ron whispered as he started to pace back and forth within the room.

Sighing could be heard from the others. Harry hasn't been seen since school let out and he didn't appear for his final year. Granted none of the so-called "Golden Trio" appeared there. Now with the fighting going on for more than two years, Harry was still missing and the Order was slowly losing hope.

"Now, how do we get close enough to Voldemort?" he asked looking around at the number of faces.

"I have an idea," a young woman stepped forward with noticeable cropped, bright pink hair. Nymphadora, or Tonks as she preferred to be called, was never the same after Remus Lupin broke off their engagement after he realized Harry was missing.

He raised his blue eyes to look straight into hers, his own eyes twinkling madly as the grip on the deluminator tightened so far that his pale hand seemed bone white.

"What would that be, last time you failed to get even near the manor, and you had to be saved, throwing our plans off." Ron seethed, glaring at her.

-flashback-

_"What was that noise?" The bodyguard stationed near the gates asked his partner, glancing around the dark fields._

_Shrugging the other one started to move towards the noise. "Might as well check it out, you know how annoyed his majesty can get. Come on Yaxley."_

_"Geez I'm right behind you, Dolohov" _

_The two figures went to the noise, while a cloaked figure hiding behind a tree hurried to the back door of the manor._

_"Alohomara" _

_The door swung open, agonizingly slow, before the cloaked figure rushed in, removing her hood in the process to reveal the young features of Tonks. Her eyes swept hurriedly across the room, and because it was pitch black, she couldn't see where she was going._

_"Lumos." She whispered before moving towards the door, but before she could open it she saw a bright red light and darkness overtook her._

_"One would think the intruder would close the door first, right Dolohov." Yaxley's sarcastic voice rang as the two guards stepped into the room. _

_Shrugging in reply, Dolohov slowly lowered his wand to look at Tonk's still form. _

_"Incarcerous" Yaxley said, binding the woman, before levitating her. "Let's go put her in the dungeons, I really don't want to alert the dark lord." Before the two opened the door and walked into the underground dungeons. They shackled her to the wall, before leaving and slamming the cell shut._

-flashback ends-

Ducking her head in shame, she seemed to strengthen her resolve and looked back up at him.

"I know, but this plan could work, please this plan _will _work," she whispered pleading at him.

"Now what plan would that be? Enlighten me." He replied looking at her steadily.

~Line Break~

The early morning was suddenly filled with many distinctive pops of a wizard apparating. Making the two bodyguards at the gates jump. The two bowed at the dark lord before opening the gates. The group trekked through before coming to a stop at the entrance hall

Voldemort appraised the group and signaled to dismiss the entire outer circle and they instantly fled, not wanting to be caught in a punishing _Crucio_ for being to slow. Those left were the inner circle and Hermione who was searching for their supposed guest for the next few months.

When none of them saw any sign that he followed them, they were about to voice their opinion when something out of the corner of their eyes caught their attention. Turning to the shadowed spot under a tree, some even raised their wand in defense, they watched curiously. Then like stepping from a doorway Harry Potter stepped out from the shadows, shaking his head slightly.

"Umbrakinesis, darkness manipulation." Someone within the circle murmured in wonder and awe.

Many of them knew vampires had many astounding abilities, but to have complete control of shadows and darkness, to the point that it could be manipulated, was unheard of. Even born vampires were rare in the species, that's why they were revered as royalty in their community. Simultaneously all of them turned to look at the dark lord and his reaction. The stoic face gave nothing away, but to those that knew him better saw the interested glint in his eyes grow.

Suddenly without making any noise, Harry appeared next to the surprised group looking at Voldemort, while arching an eyebrow in question at his Death Eaters, who were still gaping at him as if he grew a second head.

Voldemort, still appraising his guest motioned regally with his hand for them to follow him. They entered dark manor easily falling in step behind the two powerful rulers. As they followed, Hermione was shaking her head at the reaction she gave after learning his position.

-flashback-

_Hermione gave a sigh of relief when she heard Harry's agreement. Her body sagged in against Severus', weariness taking over her body._

_Chuckling made her turn to look at the source, and Harry had his hand in front of his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. _

_"You look exhausted 'Mione." He stated, mirth dancing in his bright heterochromic eyes. Before she could reply, a knock on the door sounded, silencing everyone. All of them turned to swiftly look at the doors than back at Harry._

_"Come in," he said, his face still showing traces of laughter. _

_A servant dressed in a white suit, where the jacket had a black ouroboros sign on the back, circling a deep red rose with a Latin phrase on the inner circle. Taking a closer look as the servant approached, the phrase stated: __viața este un cerc etern. Hermione sent a questioning look towards Harry._

_"Life is an eternal circle." He translated. "It was first stated by the first born vampire ever recorded in history. His name was recorded by Bram Stroker in the muggle world."_

_"Dracula." Hermione whispered, eyes widening in astonishment. Behind her she heard a few death eaters murmur to each other about that revelation._

_He gave them a small smile, before it vanished and he turned his attention to the servant who took his cue and started speaking in Romanian. Harry gave him a nod, responding quickly and the servant disappeared back out of the room as quickly as he came._

_"It seems that something has come up that requires my attendance, I'm afraid it may take a while." Harry said absently as he started walking to the doors. "I will return shortly, feel free to call a servant if you need anything. A house elf is also available." He explained before he swept out of the room in a hurry._

_Sighing sadly, Hermione threw a smile at Severus when he helped her sit at the armchair Harry recently vacated. The dark lord was also sitting at the other one murmuring something with Lucius that she couldn't quite hear. Looking up she noticed Draco get up a stride towards her, sitting at the arm of her chair._

_"Well this has been interesting." He drawled. "Who knew Golden Boy could have any redeeming qualities." _

_"Draco." Severus interrupted before throwing a cautious look around the room. "Watch what you say."_

_"Why? Anyway I'm hungry." He complained before turning towards his father. "Father."_

_Lucius stiffened when Draco consequently interrupted the dark lord. Turning his irritated glare at him he said through clenched teeth "Yes, Draco?" while raising a questioning eyebrow._

_"I'm hungry and tired." He said before a small stinging hex was sent his way "Ouch! Aunt Bella." _

_"Awww, my poor little nephew." Her mocking voice replied, "Just call a house elf like what little Harrykins said." Her voice replied before turning her undivided attention to the dark lord. _

_"B-But, he never..." Draco started before the dark lord glared at him and he wisely shut up when Voldemort raised his right hand. Bracing himself, he jumped, along with the outer circle, when a resounding snap was heard instead._

_A loud pop was heard a second later. The house elf looked better kept than some that Hermione saw. It was wearing a clean white pillowcase with the ouroboros symbol imprinted on it. _

_"Good evening Master's guests. What can Bitsy help guests with?" the house elf said bowing to the group._

_"Get us something to eat and get me something to keep me occupied." Voldemort ordered at the elf._

_"Yes sirs, Bitsy will do that." Bitsy stated before apparating out, only to come back, placing some food on the table near the balcony windows, Bitsy than popped near Voldemort presenting him with a book, before bowing again and leaving the room. Many of the death eaters got up and went to the table of food, leaving only Severus, Hermione, and Lucius to stare at the book in their majesty's hands. _

_"Hmmm…" Voldemort hummed before opening the thick book to the title page. "Blood and Born Origins." He acknowledged the title and started to read it, without any pause. _

_The other three exchanged before shrugging and they started a conversation about the problems occurring with the new Order of the Phoenix. After around twenty minutes, Bellatrix and Draco joined them. Their debate was interrupted when the dark lord snapped the book closed. All of them looked towards him, his crimson eyes alight again with the interested glint. _

_"Well, it seems the your best friend forgot to include some information, Miss Granger." He responded to the questioning looks. _

_"W-What do you mean my lord." Hermione questioned before Voldemort tossed her the book. She quickly opened it to the page he had marked and just when she was going to read it, the ivory doors swung open again._

_Harry entered the room with a couple of files tucked under his arm. Looking around, he noticed a hungry gaze from Voldemort, before he turned his attention to Hermione, who all but buried her face in the book. Walking up to them, his head tilting at the book in her arms. _

_"Where did you get that book?" he questioned before Voldemort smirked at him._

_"Your house elf gave it to me, I needed something to preoccupy my mind" _

_When Harry opened his mouth to give a snarky remark, Hermione who was looking at him once again slammed the book close._

_"Such an interesting book Little One." Voldemort whispered, easily sliding himself behind Harry. He than, summoned the book from Hermione's lax hands and Harry caught it as it came speeding at his direction. Reading the title, his eyes widened a bit before looking at Hermione._

_"Born vampires are rare to the vampiric community, only one in a few centuries were ever shown. Although they are few in number, the few are acknowledged as important members in their hierarchy. One known member that rose in the recent years is the one called Noir, or Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter. The born vampire was able to gain the respect of the community and is primarily regarded as their leader. He gained their reverence with his cunning ways and unique abilities. Along with being their proclaimed ruler, he is also a prominent member of the Council of Ancients, a meeting held every other month where many creatures gather and discuss problems…" Voldemort said having opened the book himself when Harry made no motion to._

_Hermione just stared at her best friend and did the only thing that made sense to her jumbled thoughts. She fainted right into the arm chair. _

-flashback ends-

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked back and laughed quietly at her reaction, causing others to look at her curiously, but she waved them off.

Looking towards the pair ahead she noticed that Harry was looking around curiously as the group went up a flight of black marble stairs. The manor seemed to be one of Slytherin's, with an old gothic construction that seemed to make up the entire foundation, filled with antiques and old paintings here and there. There was also a garden and fields that were quite spacious, enough to house most of those who attended Hogwarts.

They walked through the manor and Voldemort started to lead them to a room in the third floor. When they came to a stop at a door, where he leaned in the door and mumbled a deactivating spell onto the ward, entering a room where the morning sunlight was pouring in from three bay windows. _Hmmm… that recruitment took more time than necessary. _Voldemort mused as he went to sit in the tall chair behind the desk at the front of the bay windows that was facing two black leather couches that were parallel to his desk.

"Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus, and Miss Ganger stay. The rest of you continue with the plan." Voldemort dismissed, while motioning the ones he called to sit at one of the couches. Leaving the right couch empty. The rest gave bows and murmurs of "Yes my lord." Echoed as they walked out of the room to the hidden apparition point outside.

Raising an eyebrow at Harry, Voldemort motioned for him to take a seat at the empty couch. Sighing, Harry walked up and sat elegantly at the couch while sending a curious look at the group. When it looked like no one was going to talk, Hermione leaned forward and cleared her throat, successfully gaining their attention.

"Harry, I know I promised I would never, under any circumstances reveal your condition to anyone, but I was getting desperate and I-" Hermione tried to explain before Harry raised a hand and shaking his head at her.

"I understand why you did it, rebels are getting out of hand."

"How would you know that, their main activities have been coming from here and France as the furthest. Nowhere near Romania" Lucius inquired.

"Some rebels have been more desperate, they are seeking those with a creature inheritance to help them." Harry replied while giving a small smirk. "They are becoming exceedingly annoying."

"Regardless, you have agreed to help, why is that?" Voldemort asked staring straight into his eyes.

"Ron…I no longer see as a close friend to me, but he was still a friend." He said, just barely above a whisper.

"Well, the little blood traitor has been becoming such a pain." Bellatrix said, while she bounded forward out of her seat. She then started twirling around the room, laughing. "Forgive me my lord, but my husband might need my assistance." Then she was gone.

Harry stared at the door, before looking at the remaining occupants with a raised eyebrow.

"Her grudge with the Weasleys, especially Ron, has escalated. She can't even stand to hear his name." Hermione answered his unasked question.

"Either way, she despises them." Voldemort said. "Now, we will talk about your role in this plan. You will assist these three, including Bella, in tracking down the Order's hideout."

"That's it?" Harry asked, surprised that the dark lord wasn't asking for more.

"They are getting harder to track, Ronald Weasley especially, almost as if he knows that we're looking for him." Severus explained an unreadable expression on his face.

Staring at him curiously, Harry noticed that he had shifted on the couch after Bellatrix left the room. He was sitting much closer to Hermione, closer than what he would think appropriate. Before he could call them out on it, a loud crash was heard, before the doors were slammed open. A lower ranked death eater ran in looking very panicked.

"My lord, the order is attacking Diagon Alley!" he alerted.

Standing up, Voldemort's magic swirled around him angrily as he stared down at the unnamed death eater.

"My lord, we will head over to Diagon Alley, right now." Lucius said, saving the lowly death eater from a powerful _Crucio. _He then motioned for Severus and Hermione who followed. Just as Hermione reached the door, she turned her head inquiringly at Harry, who was still seating calmly on the couch. He waved her off, and with a final look she ran after the others to the apparition point.

"You know, glaring at him won't make the problem disappear." Harry said inquiring why the dark lord felt a need to glare outright at the poor death eater. _Bloody hell, when do I ever worry about a death eater's health _he thought, shaking his head quickly.

"Unfortunately, now you will assist us on this." Voldemort stated, more like ordered Harry, before he grabbed his arm in a claw like grip.

"Like hell you can order me around!" Harry said before trying to rip his arm, unfortunately he was failing, _what the hell, since when was he this strong, to hold down a vampire._

"You are not the only wizard to ever gain a creature inheritance." A sensual voice purred into his ear, making him freeze in shock.

Taking the opportunity, Voldemort then apparated them out of the manor to Diagon Alley. The sight that met their eyes made them glance at each other in question. _I can't catch a break can I _Harry thought, his eyebrow twitching imperceptibly in annoyance.

"Harry!" someone shouted making him freeze and pale.

_A/N: Done. Sorry it took some time; schedules tend to clash all over the place. Anyway, wow, I didn't expect this story to get a lot of attention. Thanks for reading the first chapter :). Anyway, I'll probably get the next chapter up by thanksgiving or somewhere in that weekend. Well that's about it, so ja_ ne.


End file.
